


City of Brotherly Love

by gretchberger



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Philadelphia Flyers, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretchberger/pseuds/gretchberger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER:<br/>-Incest warning.<br/>-None of this happened.  It's all fiction.<br/>-I apologize in advance for any mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	City of Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> -Incest warning.  
> -None of this happened. It's all fiction.  
> -I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

As soon as Brayden walked through the door to the Schenns’ shared condo, Luke had him pinned to the wall, kissing his younger brother breathless. Brayden responded almost immediately, his arms coming to wrap around Luke’s shoulders, fingers tangling in the brown hair at the base of Luke’s neck, while Luke’s hands found Brayden’s hips. Moments later, Luke was moving his hands up Brayden’s dress shirt, popping buttons as he moved higher, and pushing the shirt from his brother’s shoulders. Brayden followed suit seconds later, leaving both Schenn boys shirtless in their entryway. 

Luke made sure their door was locked and deadbolted, keeping nosy teammates out, before taking Brayden by the hand and leading him to their room. While Brayden still kept his room and everything in it for appearances-sake, they stayed together in Luke’s room more often than not. 

Once inside their room, pants and boxers were shed. Luke approached Brayden, kissed him, and picked him up, so that Brayden’s back was against the wall and his legs were wrapped tightly around Luke’s hips. They were both hard and they shared a few more kisses before Luke was lifting Brayden up, and sliding his hard cock into Brayden’s ass. “Bray…” Luke groaned softly, holding onto his younger brother as Brayden sunk down, pressing their bodies skin-to-skin.

Brayden gripped Luke’s biceps as Luke pulled out only slightly before pressing back in. Luke looked into the younger man’s eyes, moving out and in, seeing only the love they shared. “Luke…faster…ah!” Brayden groaned as Luke hit Brayden’s prostate with his hard cock. The brothers shared kisses, the slide of their sweat-slicked bodies moving against each other, while the sound of Luke pounding into Brayden and their moans filled the air. With every thrust, Luke brushed against Brayden’s prostate. “Luke! Ah, Luke!” Brayden pants, skin tingling and balls tightening. “I’m gonna…” Brayden moans as Luke presses against his prostate again.

“Come on, Bray,” Luke responds. Their mouths brush against one another, not so much kissing as sharing the same breaths. The older brother pushes out and in faster, hoisting Brayden’s legs tighter around his hips, one arm around Brayden’s waist, the other reaching for his younger brother’s hand, tangling their fingers together. Beads of sweat are slipping down both men’s bodies, droplets clinging to their matching brown hair, as Luke groans against Brayden’s lips. “Come on, babe. Cum for me.” With one last pump, Brayden ground against his brother’s pelvis as he came across both of their chests. Luke pushed in an out twice more before following suit, coating Brayden’s ass with white hot juice. 

On shaking legs, Luke walked them over to their bed, carefully dropping Brayden down and pulling out gently. He quickly cleaned up Brayden and himself, before crawling into bed beside the younger man and spooning behind Brayden. As he was getting settled, Brayden turned, resting his cheek on Luke’s bare chest. “I love you,” Bray whispered sleepily.

Sliding an arm around the younger man’s body, his other hand in Brayden’s, Luke whispered “I love you too” and dropped a single kiss on Brayden’s head, falling asleep easily.


End file.
